In conveyor systems for conveying and distributing articles, a series of conveyed articles are typically transported along moving conveying surfaces. Such conveyor systems will typically include one or more sortation devices which divert selected articles from a primary conveying path onto one or more secondary conveying paths. Improvements in efficiency of a sortation system improve the article handling performance by improved accuracy and throughput.